A Fun Filled Day at the Beach!
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: MFoMT Request from Kuruk to write a Kai x Ann story. So here. Ann wants to have at least one fun day before summer is over. What will happen when Kai is there too! Kai x Ann My favorite pairing one-shot! Humor and slight fluff. ENJOY!


_**A Fun Filled Day at the Beach!**_

**Hello All!**

**This was a request from Kuruk, so here ya go! (Plus, I love this pairing!)**

**Queenie-chan**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Ann lay on her bed, thinking about the following day. She was bored, and she hated being bored, yet nothing came to her mind when she thought about the day ahead of her. She found that it was already 11 o' clock.

"Jeeze it's late." She stated. She started to think about her summer so far. She hadn't had any fun because she was looking after the Inn, but now it was her day off, and she needed something to do before summer was over. Suddenly, an idea came to her. It _was_ summertime, (she blamed the heat for melting her brain so she couldn't think of ideas), so why not go to the beach?

"Duh, I'm so stupid!" Ann told herself. She quickly put on her bathing suit, then slipped on her favorite overalls and yellow t-shirt.

"Oh, almost forgot." Ann said, picking up a pair of black sunglasses with red stars on the rim. She then dashed out the door of her room to the main area of the Inn. Ann's father, Doug, stopped her right about there.

"Hey Ann, where are you going?" He asked her.

"To go to the beach so I can have at least 1 day of fun at the end of summer!" She explained.

"But, today's the fireworks festival." Ann stopped. Doug was right; it was the fireworks festival today. Ann thought for a moment.

"Then that makes it even better! Don't you see? I will have my fun at the beach in the daytime, and then at night, I can watch the fireworks!" She told him. Before Doug could answer, Ann had already run out the door and was on her way to the beach.

"Yay, the beach!" She cried when she saw the ocean. She raced down the stars leading to the beach, and sat down on the sand. Her excited smile turned to a frown when she realized that she hadn't thought of anything to do.

"Hmm… Aha! I know, I'll make a sandcastle." She stated. Immediately she began to build up her castle.

"Hey Ann." A voice called. She looked up and saw her friend Kai standing near his shop.

"Hi Kai!" She called back, quickly returning to her sandcastle. Kai made his way over to where she was sitting.

"Making a sandcastle?" He asked. Ann nodded. Kai watched her for a while. Suddenly she glanced up.

"Kai, do you have a bucket I could borrow?" The red-head asked. Kai looked a little taken aback.

"Uh… I'll go check." Kai said, walking back to his shop. 5 minutes later, he was standing in front of her with a bucket in his hands.

"Now go and fill it up with water." Ann ordered.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Its water for the moat."

"The moat?"

"All good sandcastles have a moat. Now go get the water!" Kai shrugged, and went to fill up the bucket. He returned with the bucket up the brim with water. Ann peered over her sunglasses into the bucket.

"That's too much water. Get rid of some." She ordered. Kai rolled his eyes, but then he had an idea.

"Ok." He said. Kai lifted the bucket over Ann and dumped all of the water out onto her head. She glared up at the laughing Kai.

"Karma will get you for that." Ann told him angrily. She took the bucket out of Kai's hand and filled it up her self. When she came back she put half of the water into the moat.

"What are you going to do with the rest of the water?" Kai asked.

"This." Ann said, splashing him. Kai glared at her.

"Hey, I told you Karma would get you for splashing me." She told him simply. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Kai, what time is it?" Ann asked.

"I dunno." He responded.

"Could you check for me?"

"No." Ann glared at him, and the walked over to his shop. Kai followed.

"Open the door please." She asked. Kai unlocked the door. Ann walked inside and looked at the clock.

"11:27. Ok, can I buy a snow-cone?" Ann asked Kai. Kai quickly made Ann and himself a snow-cone each.

"Thanks." She said. The ate in silence.

"Who are you going with to the fireworks festival?" Ann asked.

"I was supposed to go with Popuri, but Rick locked her in her room, so she can't come." Kai told her.

"How about you, you going with anyone?"

"No. I wanted Cliff to ask me, but he asked Claire instead." Ann responded.

"So we're both dateless, huh?"

"Guess so." There was a pause. Ann glanced out the window towards her sandcastle.

"HEY! THERE ARE SEAGULLS PLAYING IN MY MOAT!" Ann yelled. She jumped up and raced out the door.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SANDCASTLE!" Ann screeched at the seagulls, chasing them away.

"Ya, you better fly away! Don't _mess_ with Ann!" Ann said, shaking her fist at the 'gulls. She heard a chuckle come from behind her. She turned to see Kai laughing at her.

"Wow Ann, seagulls will never come back to Mineral Town again after that!" He said.

"Shut up." Ann demanded. Kai just shrugged.

"My beautiful sandcastle is done. It shall be called Mineral Castle." Ann declared.

"Cool." Kai said.

"You bet it's cool." There was another pause.

"Hey Ann?" Kai asked.

"Ya?" Ann asked.

"Well, since we're both dateless, why don't we go together?" Ann smiled.

"Sure. I don't want to watch the fireworks alone!" Ann answered. Kai smiled.

"Well, I have to work. You can hang out in the shop with me if you like." Kai told her.

"Sure." Ann said walking into the shop, Kai close behind. They chatted for a few hours until people began to enter the beach of the fireworks. Kai and Ann walked out of the store. They went and sat down near Ann's sandcastle (which had survived the day) and looked up at the sparkly fireworks illuminating the sky.

"They're pretty." Ann stated, lost in the rainbow colored lights.

"They are." Kai said.

After the show, all the couples left except for Ann and Kai.

"This was a fun day Kai, thank you." Ann said. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the beach. Kai smiled, and then walked into his shop. As Ann raced home, she thought about her day. It had been quite a fun filled day.


End file.
